


Little Lies

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, based on clip from future episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald knows deep down that doing this is wrong, but it's the only way he can really think of to get Ed to be his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So with the new episode of Gotham and the clip of Oswald telling Isabella that Ed doesn't want to see her anymore I decided to turn my own theory about that scene into a fan fiction. I've also never written fan fiction for this show or these characters before, I might make this a chapter fic if people like it enough.

After a productive yet mostly boring day Oswald returned to the mayor’s mansion where he found Ed pacing around the main room. The taller man had an anxious look drawn onto his face, he held his phone in his hand staring down at the screen like it was the source of all this sudden anxiety. Oswald had a feeling about what had happened, what was happening, and he found himself smiling sweetly as he made his way into the room.

“Hello,” he greeted happily.

The other man ceased his pacing, he quickly shoved his phone into the pocket of his dress pants and turned his full attention on Oswald. Which honestly that was all that Oswald wanted from Ed, his full undying attention.

“Hi,” he responded attempting to smile, but the look was awkward and quickly faltered.

Oswald’s own smile dissipated as he wanted to match Ed’s look of concern. He moved closer to the other man, he did his best to come off as deeply worried.

“Is there something wrong?”

On the inside he was smiling, on the inside he was very happy about the way this was going, but deep underneath his unbridled happiness he felt a seed of guilt blooming into a gnawing weed.

“No, well yes actually, I think…. I was going to call Isabella to see about our date tonight and she wouldn’t answer her phone. I tried her house phone, her cell, and even her work phone and there’s no answer. What if something happened to her?”

His overwhelming worry matched the worry that Oswald had felt in those 12 hours when he’d been wondering why Ed skipped out on their dinner date. He felt this in a way was a bit of revenge, a tiny and non-lethal stab at the pain the brunette had accidentally caused him.

The black-haired man let out a heavy sigh as he averted his eyes from Ed’s and shifted uncomfortably from his bad leg to his good leg.

“There’s something that I need to tell you, it’s about Isabella.”

“What is it, is she alright?”

“Perhaps you should sit down.”

The other man shook his head, “No I think I rather stand, just tell me what’s wrong.”

Oswald let out another heavy and dramatic sigh, he looked up meeting Ed’s sad scared eyes.

“She told me she doesn’t want to be with you any longer, she dropped by the office and told me that she realized she can’t be with you knowing what you’ve done.”

The look on Ed’s face was heart breaking, it really was, and Oswald wanted nothing more than to fix that. 

“What, bu-but she told me it didn’t matter what I did back then. She said that she loves me for who I am, why didn’t she tell me herself?”

“Well that’s the thing, she was afraid to come and tell you herself. She wasn’t sure how you would react if she told you to your face, she thought it would be best if I told you.”

“Sh-she’s scared of me?”

Oswald nodded, “She’s scared you might hurt her.”

That guilt was growing, growing and killing him on the inside. He wouldn’t break though, he was seeing this through, because he wasn’t going to just sit by and pray that one day Isabella would leave Ed or that one day Ed would wake up next to her and realize that he loved Oswald instead. 

If he wanted things to move in his direction, the right direction then he was going to have to work and push for it. That’s why he forced the guilt down, that’s why he pretended as hard as he could that this wasn’t a messed up lie and was the truth.

He felt his heart ache when Ed began to cry. It wasn’t immediate gross crying, not the kind of crying that Oswald had done many nights these past few days. No this was a sad silent crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. Ed removed his glasses dropping them carelessly onto the end table next to him.

“I’m so sorry Ed, I hate that I had to be the one to tell you all of this. I hope you aren’t mad at me”

The taller man rubbed at his eyes, he let out a shaky breath as he attempted to some degree to compose himself.

“No I’m not angry at you, you didn’t do anything wrong Oswald. Thank you for telling me about this, honestly she should have told me herself instead of dragging you into the situation.”

The smaller man nodded in agreement, it sounded a lot like what Isabella had said to him when he broke the news to her.

“It is rather rude of her, isn’t it?”

Oswald approached the other man, he placed a reassuring hand upon Ed’s upper arm. He liked the way that Ed was looking down at him, he no longer looked guilty and uncomfortable, but instead looked honest and almost loving. None of this would have happened if Oswald had had the courage to tell Ed days ago that he loved him. The best outcome would be that the other man would return his feelings and take him into his arms, while the worst outcome would be utter disgust.

“Ed,”

“Yes?”

“How about you go to the couch and rest for a bit and I’ll make some tea for the two of us. We can talk about…. About things”  
There was a soft sweet smile on Ed’s face despite the tears that were still falling from his eyes. Oswald desperately wanted to brush his tears away, he wanted to lean up and kiss him, but there was a nagging fear still resting inside his chest that kept him from doing such things. So, he continued to hold onto his arm, rubbed his thumb across the material of his jacket. He let out a soft sigh when Ed placed a gentle hand against the side of his neck, Ed loved a neck.

“Thank you Oswald”

“Y-you’re welcome, anything for you Ed.”


	2. Chapter 2

While Oswald was in the kitchen preparing two cups of tea for Edward and himself he spent the time wondering what his next step should be. He hated how he had to constantly come up with a new way to tell Edward that he loves him. He should have told him so many times before, he shouldn’t have waited so long, and now there he was considering putting it off even longer.

No not again, he wasn’t going to wait any longer. Last time that he waited it ended up with Ed meeting a woman in a liquor store, he refused to let something of that sort happen again. As far as he was concerned Isabella was out of the picture, she was either out of Gotham with no plans on returning to the city where her heart was broken or she was so distressed she would forget completely about reaching out to Ed.

He did admittedly have a small fear she would show up and ruin everything. That wouldn’t happen, because she wasn’t part of the picture any longer. Oswald was going to confess his feelings to Ed and if all was right with the world then the feelings would be fully returned.

This he repeated to himself in his head as he left the kitchen and went into the sitting room where he found Ed on the love seat. The taller man was wearing his glasses again, it seemed that he was through with crying, and now just looked like he was deep in thought. It was often difficult to read Ed’s facial expressions to know what he was thinking or how he was feeling, but over the time the two had been friends Oswald learned little things.

When he handed a cup to Ed he did notice his friend perk up just the slightest bit, Ed smiled and gave a soft thank you in return. 

There was a comforting and easy silence between them as they sat together and drank tea. Oswald found himself taking every opportunity to glance in his friend’s direction, to try and read the solemn expression on his lovely face. He tried to think and plan about what he was to do or say, he wasn’t entirely certain what people did. He had no experience with dating or any romantic interactions, this was all new to him in a way that made him painstakingly anxious.

“Edward I have something that I need to tell you.” Oswald started, he sat the cup down on the table, Ed mirrored the action.

“What is it?”

“Well it’s about us and…. We, our friendship means a lot to me Ed. In fact, you, you mean a lot to me and over the course of our friendship I’ve started to feel…”

Oswald clenched and unclenched his fists, his palms were sweating and his breathing was a bit unsteady. Ed sat looking at him and waiting, he continued to wear that solemn expression on his face giving away no clue on what it was that he was feeling or thinking. He probably hadn’t the slightest clue about the war raging on inside of the smaller man’s mind. It was nearly frustrating that Ed seemed so passive and so calm, he wished he himself could be that way.

“Ed I, there is something that I desperately need to tell you and I’m not sure how to go about it.”

The other man furrowed his brow, a look of mild confusion settled upon his face.

“Well I usually like to be direct.” Ed offered

Of course, he preferred to be direct just like he never forgot important things that needed to be said and done. Ed wouldn’t have allowed these things to go unsaid for so long which was a cause of worry for the smaller man.

Oswald placed a shaking hand upon Ed’s knee, he rubbed his thumb across the black material of his pants. He met the other man’s eyes and gave him a tight-lipped smile, Ed merely stared at him like he was trying to read the signs and the sudden tension emitting from the smaller male. The tension lessened just the slightest bit when Ed placed a hand over top of Oswald’s.

“Ed I’m-I…. I am-I love you”

When the words finally came out they came out in such a rush, he felt shaky and his stomach was twisted in knots. He genuinely felt that he could die right now, because Ed was still sitting there calmly staring at him, but now he was furrowing his brow while he looked down at him. It was as if he were considering him, considering Oswald from every angle and being watched like that was just driving him crazier.

Oswald released a shaky breath when Ed placed a gentle hand against his neck, fingers brushed up through his hair. He felt such an odd electric intensity from such a gentle touch, something that wasn’t a big deal what so ever.

“I…. Love you” Oswald whispered again, he wanted to reaffirm that he had said it at all in the first place.

He had said it; he had said it twice now and Ed was still sitting with him. Ed was caressing his skin and looking at him with a look that he could hardly understand, but he swore it was adoration. He needed the look in those dark eyes to be adoration. All his tension, fear, and general anxiety increased with each passing second. It continued to build up inside of him until Ed scooted closer to him on the couch until their legs were touching, Ed cradled the back of his head and looked almost lovingly into the smaller man’s eyes as he leaned into him. Ed’s lips pressed against his in a gentle yet firm kiss, Oswald barely knew how to respond; his inexperience and his genuine shock left him unsure as to how to proceed. 

Cautiously he kissed back, he pressed against the taller man needing to feel close to him. Oswald moved his hand from Ed’s knee to his thigh, even with his life of inexperience he knew above all that he just needed Ed in every way that he could have him. 

Oswald felt frustrated and lost when Ed broke from their kiss, but he didn’t go far. He kept his hands on the smaller man, his face was still close enough to his own that he could feel warm breath against his skin.

“Is, is it alright that I kissed you?” 

The smaller man laughed, “Yes it was exactly what I wanted you to do.”

This time it was Oswald who closed the space between them, he felt a bit more at ease this time around. He felt braver now knowing that Ed wouldn’t push him away, he smiled against the brunette’s lips. Any sensation of guilt that had been growing inside of him earlier that day was dead and buried beneath his happiness.

Ed seemed happy, Ed kissed him in much the same way that Oswald had seen him kissing Isabella. He was kissing him with such love and affection that all thoughts that not too long ago there had been somebody else in the taller man’s arms were gone from the smaller man’s mind. 

He cupped Oswald’s face in his hands and pressed his forehead against his, the two smiled at one another.

“I believe that I forgot to tell you that I love you.” 

“It’s quite alright Ed, but it is rather pleasant hearing it.”

“Right, I love you Oswald.” He whispered before kissing him again.

Little short kisses, between each one were whispers of ‘I love you’. Oswald wanted to hear him say it for an eternity, he wanted Ed to hold him like this forever. He would not let thoughts of the woman who stood in his way of love and happiness intrude into his mind. She was gone and finally he was getting the love that he rightly deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

Their gentle kissing and light touches turned into something more needy and passionate that lead to Oswald moving from his place on the love seat to Ed’s lap. He held the younger man’s face in his hands tilting his head back as they continued to kiss. Oswald moaned when he felt Ed’s hands travel down from his back to his ass, he pulled the smaller man down closer to him until they were pressed firmly against each other. 

“Perhaps we should go upstairs, if that is alright with you of course.” Ed suggested as he stared up at the man seated on top of him.

Oswald smiled and nodded, he felt that if he talked then he would just make a fool of himself. Of course, that was nothing new for him when it came to Ed lately. There was this addicting sensation of feeling so very weak, vulnerable and yet very strong and nearly indestructible when in the presence of his closest and probably only friend. His friend who continued giving him loving little kisses along his jawline and neck even after suggesting they move some place more comfortable. Not that the black-haired man minded, wherever Ed wanted him he could have him. He laughed to himself thinking about how crazy Ed’s lacking of personal space used to get on his nerves. He felt the taller man smiling against his neck, hands moved from his ass to his hips carefully moving him from his friend’s lap and back down onto the sofa. 

He nearly felt disappointed being separated from him. He watched as the other man got up from the sofa, Ed stood in front of him, he placed his hands on the smaller man’s knees then leaned down kissing him. Oswald moaned into the kiss, he placed a hand on the back of Ed’s neck determined to hold him there for as long as he possibly could. This wasn’t even about want; it was all about need and possession. He needed Ed and he needed Ed to possess every inch of his body, he knew to some degree he was begging for far too much. He couldn’t help it though, Oswald Cobblepot had always been a greedy man. If it weren’t for obsession and greed the two of them wouldn’t be like this right now, if he’d just let life take its own course he wouldn’t have Ed.

“I love you,” he whispered against his lips.

“I love you too,”

The response was so genuine, it felt like Isabella was less of a reality and more like an aggravating dream that was being quickly forgotten.

Ed took the older man’s hands in his own as he helped him to his feet. Oswald wrapped his arms around the taller man’s middle holding him close, Ed leaned down kissing the top of his head whispering his appreciation to his partner.

Getting from the sitting room to the stairs and finally up to Oswald’s bedroom was a long process. Every chance the two had they were kissing, kissing and touching; months of longing were building up in them and now they realized they could freely touch and explore one another with no hesitation.

Even inside of Oswald’s bedroom with the door closed and most definitely locked the two of them still found hesitation lacking. That wasn’t to say every kiss and touch was perfect; Ed was obsessed with getting Oswald’s consent on every little action, Oswald’s fingers shook as he worked to unbutton the dress shirt the taller man wore. He felt comfort in the fact Ed allowed him to take his time, he didn’t make fun of him for his lack of experience or for his excitement at the fact they were here doing this. The taller man kept a comforting hand on his partner’s hip, he rubbed his thumb against his bare skin in a loving attempt to calm him. 

When Oswald did at last succeed in removing the younger man’s jacket and shirt he leaned in pressing his lips against Ed’s bare chest. He felt fingers comb through his hair, lips press against the top of his head. He continued as he pleased, he placed his hands on the taller man’s back solely out of needing to touch him. Each kiss against the other man’s body was experimental and gentle, he was unsure, but there was no rush and no judgement here. He cautiously moved his right hand from Ed’s back to his lower stomach, he paused at his navel for the longest time before moving his hand lower until he was lightly pressing against his crotch. Ed’s grip on his hip tightened as he pulled the smaller man closer to him, Oswald leaned up gently biting his friend’s shoulder as he more firmly pressed his hand against his arousal through the material of his black dress pants.

The deep sounding moans and the rasp in Ed’s voice as he said Oswald’s name was such a turn on and made him feel more confident in his actions. 

He placed his other hand against Ed’s chest pushing him back towards the bed. The brunette allowed himself to fall back onto the king-sized bed, he sat up to place a firm hand on the back of Oswald’s neck pulling him up onto the bed with him. The smaller man settled himself between his partner’s parted legs, he continued to rub at his erection through his pants as the two of them kissed.

“I want you,” Oswald whispered as he stared down into the younger man’s eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“I am extremely sure my friend.”

He kissed and licked along the dark bruise that still stained the other man’s pale neck. Oswald moved back to Ed’s lips kissing him deeply. He let out a surprised moan when the taller man laid him down on his back, Oswald reached a hand up grabbing Ed’s glasses carefully removing them and placing them on the night stand nearby.

Edward kissed and nipped down along the side of the smaller man’s neck down to his shoulder. Oswald kept his fingers tangled up in the taller man’s messed hair. He moaned when he felt a hand pressed firmly against his cock through his pants, he was grateful that Ed was quick to unfasten his pants and reach inside taking hold of his length.

He arched his back instinctively bucking his hips thrusting into the younger man’s fist. He couldn’t control the whimpers and moans that fell from parted lips with each firm stroke to his cock. Ed’s mouth was still on his skin, sucking and licking leaving pinkish markings across his pale freckled chest. Oswald tightened his grip on the other man’s hair tugging at it when he felt the pad of his friend’s thumb repeatedly brush across his tip.

A part of him burned to just be taken, to have Ed fuck him until every bit of guilt and pain inside of him was numbed, but they had plenty of time. He could settle for this, settle for taking things at a medium pacing. 

He found himself watching through lust filled eyes as Ed sat back on his knees settled between Oswald’s slightly parted legs. Enough to allow him space to kneel, but not too much to cause discomfort to the older man’s bad leg. He felt his breathing quicken as he watched Ed wrap his lips around the head of his cock. He kept his eyes locked on Oswald’s as he gently sucked him, his tongue swirled around the head while his hand still lazily stroked him matching the painfully slow pacing of his mouth. 

Oswald threw his head back against the pillow beneath his head closing his eyes tightly, he knew if he continued to watch he wouldn’t last anytime at all. Hell, he already felt like he was nearing his climax, he could feel his partner’s tongue exploring every inch of his length. Fingers dug almost painfully into his hips holding him down against the bed as Ed began to suck harder and faster, if Oswald was able or more confident he thought he might relentlessly fuck his lover’s mouth, but he could do that any other time.

In the moment now he could only lay breathing heavily, Ed’s name repeatedly being moaned as he tightened his grip on the younger man’s hair. It wasn’t long until his orgasm hit him, his toes curled, he gritted his teeth to keep from making the obscene sounds he felt like making. He could feel the other man swallowing around his cock taking in everything he had to offer. As he rode out his orgasm his body began to relax yet his breathing remained heavy as if his lungs couldn’t collect enough oxygen.

Ed slowly kissed his way back up his body, fingers lightly caressed bare skin. 

“Was that alright?” the younger man asked genuine curiosity in his voice.

Oswald rolled his eyes at the question, he felt that it didn’t really even need to be asked at this point. He took the other man’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“Yes it was more than alright, you did great Ed.”

The smile the taller man gave him in response to the praise was so perfect, so sweet. He felt warm and comforted in having him, having him there to caress and kiss. That was the way the remainder of the night was spent; kissing and exploring with hands and mouths.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in bed with the first and only love of his life lying by his side was the greatest and most fulfilling thing to happen to Oswald. He wasn’t sure anything better could happen in his life, he couldn’t imagine waking up next to anyone else. 

He idly trailed his fingertips along the younger man’s bare skin. He pressed his lips against his chest in a gentle kiss, he continued to pepper his skin with light little kisses and loving touches. Oswald wasn’t sure he could be this way with any other living being, he’d never thought about it before. Ed was the first person to make him feel anything romantic or sexual, he’d more than likely be the last. Before last night that had been a terrifying thought, because if Ed was the only one he could ever feel for then he would have potentially lived a very lonely and loveless life.

Yet his plan had worked, even if Isabella hadn’t entered the picture he now had the confirmation that Ed loved him. He belonged fully to Oswald and that was all that the smaller man needed to know.

Fingers brushed through his hair causing him to glance up at his partner who was currently watching him. Amusement and love filled the brunette’s eyes, he smiled softly down at Oswald; it was a look he had wanted for the longest time. He found himself smiling back at him before pressing his lips against the center of his chest for another chaste kiss.

“Did I wake you?”

“Yes,”

“I must apologize then,”

Ed’s fingers moved slowly down to his shoulder blade, he gently rubbed at pale freckled skin.

“It’s the best wake up I’ve had for a long time.”

He found himself wanting to laugh at the comment, but instead he settled himself on Ed’s lap. He placed his hands firmly against his chest as he leaned down to kiss him, he moaned when the younger man bit and tugged at his bottom lip. He felt hands move to hold onto his hips, fingers digging into bruised skin, they were bruises he was rightly proud to wear. Oswald was fine with the bites and bruises so long as they were ones given to him by Edward during late passionate nights.

“I want you”

Ed kissed the tip of his pointed nose, he kissed his chin, and then down along his throat.

“What time is it?” the younger man asked against his partner’s skin.

“I-I don’t know, why?”

If he had things he needed to do he didn’t care about them, all his political duties could be put on the back burner for a day or two. He simply wanted to stay home with Ed, he wanted to make up for all the days he hadn’t confessed to him that he loved him deeply.

“You have several appointments today, two of them crime related, and might I add those two are extremely important.”

Oswald groaned, he dipped his head down burying it against the crook of Edward’s neck. He kissed and bit at his skin, he sucked at sore spots he had created hours ago. He felt proud of himself when the younger man moaned.

“Oswald…”

He continued to kiss and bite from his neck to his chest, he rubbed his hands lower down his body only stopping when Ed took hold of his wrists. Within a second the smaller man was lying on his back pinned beneath the taller man. 

“We have plenty of time you know, I’m not going anywhere.”

Of course, he wasn’t going to go anywhere, Oswald wanted to glare and say something snappy at him for saying something so dumbly obvious. He knew that Ed would be here when he got home that evening, he knew he would be in the mansion forever and ever. There was no logical reason to doubt that Ed would be home waiting for him, he knew the body on top of his was real and the sweet bruising grip on his wrists was real as well. 

“I know that,”

Ed smiled and shook his head, he quickly removed himself from the older man.

With just a bit more nagging and lecturing Oswald was out of bed and getting dressed, Ed informed him that he had his own matters to attend to, but that he most likely would be home an hour or two before Oswald. Though if the older man needed anything from him then he knew to call him. These were things that the smaller man knew, he knew Edward had all things under control and that the things Oswald wasn’t completely capable of handling then Ed would most efficiently help him.

He gave his lover one more sweet lingering kiss before leaving to go on with the far less interesting part of his day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the new episode threw my theory out the window, BUT I do now have a dozen other theories and I really love the direction things are going right now. I will be posting stories about my new theories, but I did of course want to give this old theory based story it's ending.

His day had been long, dreadfully long. He had spent it internally groaning and wanting the time to go faster. He wanted nothing more than to be back in his mansion, be back in Ed’s arms; yes, that was exactly where he needed to be. He’d spent his day thinking about the two of them, thinking about all the things they could get done as a couple. They already practically owned and ran Gotham, but with this new part of their relationship they could do much more. 

On the drive home, he thought about his plans for the city, plans he was going to discuss with Edward over a nice dinner. Now that it was just the two of them he had Ed’s full attention again, just like how it used to be back before he had met that tragic distraction of a woman.

When he entered his, their home he called out for the younger man. He expected to hear footsteps or to hear some sort of a greeting being yelled back at him, but instead there was a heavy silence. The large home was as quiet as if it were abandoned, he could nearly hear its ghosts whispering through the walls with how silent it was in that moment. Again, he called for the other man, called out asking where he was. The only response was the echo of his own voice off the walls, there was nothing else. He suddenly felt uneasy, he nearly felt sick to be completely truthful; he didn’t understand exactly what it was, but something felt terribly off.

Oswald made his way through the house, he limped his way into the sitting room where he generally knew he could find his friend.

The first thing that Oswald noticed when he entered the room was that it was dark, it was dark except for the dim flickering light that the fireplace provided. He saw what he automatically recognized as Ed sitting on the floor before the fireplace, his back was turned to the smaller man and he appeared to be hunched over. Oswald could hear him whispering to himself, but could not understand a word coming from his mouth. The final thing that he noticed as he very slowly and cautiously entered the room was legs. He saw long feminine legs splattered with blood, the legs he knew were attached to a woman, and within barely a second he knew exactly what woman those long legs were attached to.

“Edward,” he found himself whispering, except his voice came out harsh and yet shocked.

He wasn’t sure what he was feeling; he knew that he was shocked, he had to admit he was even a bit scared. If Isabella had come back, if she had gotten into their home then she had spoken to Edward and she could have told him everything.

Despite the growing panic in his chest he made himself move forward, he walked up behind his friend and looked down over his shoulder.

He felt his heart drop when he looked at her. Her eyes were wide and stared up seeing everything and yet nothing at all, her mouth was open either from when she had taken in her final breath or from where she had most likely let out a horrified scream. What struck Oswald the most wasn’t the fact Isabella was soaked with blood, not that there were about fifteen stab wounds on her chest and stomach, it was that her hair had been dyed a shade of red matching Kristin’s. 

Before she had just had an eerily strong resemblance to the dead woman, but now she looked exactly like her.

Despite how much discomfort and pain it caused him Oswald made himself kneel in front of Ed. The younger man did not look at him, he continued to rock back and forth while protectively cradling her body.

“Ed what did you do?”

He knew what he had done, but he honestly needed to hear the words come from the other man.

There was no response though, Ed was talking, but it was to himself and it was so rushed that Oswald couldn’t catch much of anything.

He reached out placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder, the light touch caused Edward to jerk backwards and tighten his grip on Isabelle’s corpse.

“Ed it’s me, it’s me”

“O-Oswald….I….She….Kristen she….”

“Ed that is-“

“She’s here isn’t she, I’m holding her right now. I’m not crazy, she’s actually here.”

There was a fearful panic in the younger man’s wide brown eyes. Oswald was sure he had never seen him this scared in all the time they had been friends; he hadn’t even known Edward could experience this extreme level of fear.

“Yes she’s real and you are holding her.”

Ed slowly nodded his head, his rocking ceased; he looked down upon her face then back up at Oswald.

“I didn’t mean to do it. Sh-she came here while you were gone, I had just gotten back home an-and. She told me we were destined to be together, she said she wouldn’t let me leave. I didn’t mean to kill her. Oh God I killed her.”

“Ed”

He took Ed’s face in his hands forcing him to look him in the eye, the younger man tried averting his eyes, but it didn’t work.

“Look at me Ed.”

“I’m sorry”

“I know, I know that. Look I will take care of this, I’ll make it seem like this never happened.”

Ed’s body relaxed, but he kept his death grip on Isabelle’s body.

“You will?”

Oswald nodded, “Yes my dear Ed, trust me and I will take care of this. Just let me take the body, okay?”

There was a pause, a pause as the younger man thought about it. Oswald already knew with how distraught Ed was at the moment that he wouldn’t argue this all too much. 

“O-okay”

“Good, now go upstairs and get cleaned up, I’ll join you later tonight. Just think of this as a nightmare.”

“A nightmare….”

Ed released his grip on her body letting her drop to the ground with a solid thud. Oswald pressed his lips against his forehead then against his lips. 

He made sure to stay in the sitting room long enough to see that Ed did in fact follow his gentle orders. Once the younger man was gone upstairs Oswald went to work. He called Gabe to come and help him dispose of the body; it honestly reminded him of the old days. He missed the days of taking care of the little problems in Gotham, but now he was in a position of power and little crimes like this could pose a large threat to himself and in this case to Edward as well.

After he was done with his chore he gave Gabe his pay, bid him a good night, and then went upstairs.

He found Ed in their bed, he was seated with his back against the headboard and his legs pulled up against his slender frame.

“Is she gone?” He asked as Oswald entered the room.

“Yes, it’s all taken care of.”

“Thank you”

The older man smiled sweetly. He undressed and crawled into bed next to his friend, he took Ed’s hand in his own.

“We’ll sleep and in the morning, it will seem as if none of this happened.”

“Promise?”

“When have I ever lied to you?”

The younger man smiled at him, he leaned down gently kissing Oswald.

Lies were the best way to survive and thrive in Gotham City and they were the surest way Oswald had ever known to succeed and take what he wanted in life.


End file.
